My Heart in Your Hands
by Nora Mutao Frost
Summary: Zareth One Shot: Danny has some thoughts about Zareth as their relationship as family grows. Zareth in return displays his own.


**_Authors Notes: This isn't much only Danny and Zareth musing about each other as their relationship as family grows. Also hopefully answers the question on weather Zareth will ever have a love interest. The answer is no. He's strictly Aromatic._**

* * *

 ** _My Heart in Your Hand_**

 ** _Dannys Thoughts on Zareth_**

You are always the life of the party. As I stand here looking at you I can see that.

Dancing, laughing, joking around. Always the life of the party. Yet as I look at you standing there among all those ladies, next to the men I can see your eyes looking for a way out. Normally I step in, but your dancing with her...someone that asked and girls always do. You hate to tell them no unless I'm holding your hand. Its moments like this I'm forced to ask the question, although to myself and never aloud.

 _Were you lonely before me?_

Have I, as your friend filled a piece of your heart that you have filled in mine? I don't remember ever feeling alone. I always had you, you gave me the family I so wished I had. Please brother...are you alone?

As I watch you as you smile at these people that crowd around listening to your stories. It looks so forced, so faked. It breaks my heart to see you like that. But I like them listen to the stories, and sit back in my chair. Re-accounting with you all those yesterdays ago. We had did that or the first time you told me that story. I must have heard them all a million times. But I do like to hear your voice, it calms me so well. Like a bedtime story for a child. How it effects me so.

But that moment you look up and see that I'm still there, still listening just as intently as they do. I see the smile, the real one. Its only for a moment an instant of slight happiness. Its these instances that I wonder all over again.

 _Were you lonely before me?_

The way you move through the crowd telling them you had to go, that you had places to be. The way I would laugh and you'd smile when you'd say I was the place you needed to be. You would always take my hand and pull me on the dance floor and we'd dance the night away. I know they hated me because of it, and I had been cornered down my fair share of alleyways because of it. I don't think they understand, and no one ever should.

You are a wonderful person always thinking of others before yourself. Constantly full of compliments and heartfelt words. But you never take one in return...I wish you knew how much you mean to me. The first person to see me smile, the first person to make me laugh, the only person to make me love. Without you...I don't think I would have met Dareth, and I'm certainly glad. But then there's you. Two parts in one body. My brother and my boyfriend. What would I do without you Zareth.

That thought hurt me a lot. If I were to lose you my whole family would be gone...everything. My whole world, my home, my life...depends on you. When I lay down at night I strive to hear your heart beating. Weather its Zanes pump box, Dareths heart, or the combination of the two. I am so glad that I have the chance to hear it. So what would I do...if one of you fell? The thought hurts...you look at me again you crowded by strangers playing your part as you normally do.

As I watch you talking, as I watch you look up, and as I watch you notice your smile disappears and you walk forward. It didn't take you long to push passed the ladies. Your hand gently running over my cheek. I hadn't noticed that I had begun to cry. With your forehead to mine I could hear your voice over the loud chest thumping music.

"Hey babe...whats a lady like you crying for?" It made me laugh...the first words you ever spoke to me. You still remember them.

"Do you regret meeting me?" Danny asked. Zareth gave a throaty laugh and picked me up off the chair carrying me toward the door.

"Why would I do something stupid like that?

 ** _Zareths Thoughts on Danny_**

You were a surprise thats for sure. A pretty face stumbling right into my life. The face of a scared angel turning in slow motion to face me. Those fawn green eyes so scared. Back then I had thought in my mind that I never wanted you to look at me with fear again. Then their was that word...again. In that very moment my heart decided that I would protect you. Even if I wasn't ready for someone to walk into my life. But you did it...with style.

Babe do you see what you do to me?I was once a clear sky without any hope of a place to be. Just aimlessly searching in the darkness. An exhausting life of smile and kind words. None...meant a thing to me. But if that sweet bell of a voice called my name...I'd turn...and that smile of yours was infectious. I hope you see what you've done to me...for me. Babe...your what I want. My best friend, my sister, my heart.

I looked down at you having realized that I haven't put you down yet. Your head lays against my chest since you aren't tall enough to reach my shoulder. It doesn't seem to bother you. I seen you thinking. Your mouth moves slightly when you think hard. Bet you didn't know I notice that. sometimes...I can see what your thinking. I can read lips. I am half nindroid. The words...alone...were very clear to me.

 _Do I make you feel alone?_

As I think this to myself I can't help but wonder how much of that is true. Every time we go out its like women flock to me. Dareth wishes he could have done that before you. But now he doesn't have the desire to do so. Neither do I to be honest. But they listen, and I tell them stories. I wonder if you know why. Every time I look up and see you listening with that smile on your face it prompts me on. I never knew why.

I think your starting to fall asleep. Its a peaceful thought to see you so easily comforted with me holding you like this. My sister, my heart, my Dannygirl. Do you understand why? That small smile on your face makes me smile. But whats that? A bruise just below your collarbone. They cornered you again didn't they? Those girls who seem to think I don't notice, or don't hear them planning to hurt you if I don't walk you home. Sometimes you leave because your tired I know. Its okay, I don't mind I'll be right behind you. But those girls…how dare they hurt my little sister.

You look up at me...I look down at you and I smile. I wonder if you know...that I know that.

"You can put me down if you want Zareth." Your voice was so...quiet. I don't want to put you down. I never want to put you down. Why would you ask me that? But down you go and your little legs touch the wet freshly rained on pavement and we walk together.

I think one of my favorite things is holding your hand. Its so soft, and small. It fits right into my hand. I smile softly to myself and chuckle. You look up at me and smile. It wasn't a questioning smile like it should have been. It was understanding. Almost as if you knew why I was laughing. You are always understanding, supportive, and even a little deserving. Why deserving? Because you didn't have a very good beginning.

Rain…

You shyly look up at the sky wondering if it'll start to storm. I know what your thinking babe...and you don't even have to ask. I'll protect you...from every drop of rain, and every strike of lightning. I place my jacket over her head and smile as she giggled softly.

Why do I do this for you? Because you are such a bright light at the end of a tunnel that was so dark once upon a time. I hope you feel the same way. But yes...we're are alone...but not inside our little bubble. Inside our little bubble its just you and me. My sister and me...My Dannygirl. And your Zareth.


End file.
